


Never Goes Your Way

by Love_All_Couples



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Charlie and Amita are best friends, Charlie and Don are not related, F/M, I made Liz and Robin somewhat bad guys but not totally, Language, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Violence, one-sided Don Eppes/Liz Warner, one-sided Robin Brooks/Don Eppes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_All_Couples/pseuds/Love_All_Couples
Summary: Charlie and Don have been a couple for years. However, Charlie has been kidnapped while working with Don on a case. At the same time, Liz has joined the team and is trying to get together with Don. (There is going to be some messed up shit sometime in the story)





	Never Goes Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1 is just background info.  
> I do not own Numb3rs.

Everything was fine the day before, Charlie had been teaching, there had been no case to solve, overall it was a relaxing day. Don was even able to go home early, well earlier than usual. The team was still on call but they didn’t have to physically be there in the office. Megan and Larry were able to spend the day relaxing, and Colby and David took the time to have one of their rare dates. Don had left after everyone else because he was showing the new team member, Liz Warner, around for a bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liz had a thing for Don but when she tried to hint towards something between them Don just brushed it off. So far nothing worked, and she was thrown trying to figure it out. But Don kept acting like everything she was doing was nothing. By the end of the day she decided to hit a bar. Drinking her frustrations away, maybe get laid.  
When she got to the bar, she immediately started to down some shots. Looking around to see who she could get to buy her more drinks and maybe take her home. While she was looking around Liz didn't notice someone sitting next to her until they put their hand on her shoulder. Turning towards the person she saw a woman with blonde hair in a suit.  
"Can I help you?" Liz asked.  
"Are you Liz Warner?" the woman asked.  
Worried Liz responded, "Who's asking?"  
"My name is Robin Brooks." she said smiling.  
"Robin Brooks? Assistant US Attorney?"  
"Thats me."  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"I was at the FBI headquarters this morning, and I saw you and Don, and over heard him say your name."  
"You know Don?"  
"Yup. We dated for awhile years ago. But recently, I haven't seen him outside of work."  
"Are you trying to get back together with him."  
"Well trying would imply that I have been leaving clues, but since I haven't seen him in a long time to be able to try."  
"What do you want from me? You think I know anything about where he's been or what he's doing?"  
"I don't want anything from you. But I can tell from the look in your eyes that you want him too."  
"Well if I did want him, what makes you think that I would help you find out how to get to him."  
Robin laughed, "I want to make a deal, compromise with you. Whatever you want to call it."  
"I'm listening."  
"We work together to find what has Don attention and how to get him to focus on us. We each take a day to try to get it so the other doesn't try to cheat. But if you get him on your day you can have him. We'll try to meet up at the end of the day to talk about what happened."  
Liz took a minute to consider what was being offered, "What if he comes to one of us saying he wants us?"  
"Then you send a picture and we call it fair. What do you say? Are you in?"  
"Sure, why not."  
Liz and Robin spent the rest of the night making plans and going over details to be prepared when they went up to Don.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don had gone home immediately after he finished with Liz. He spent the drive back thinking about his boyfriend and how they had been dating for a year and a half. Don thought back to when they first met, during a case and after they had become friends. After that, it took a few months for Don to ask Charlie out on a date. When their friends and family heard about it, they teased Don for so long.  
Don thought about how this had been the first time in a long while that they were going to spend together outside of work with almost no worries. Don made a quick detour at the store and picked up some wine and groceries for dinner.  
When he got home he spent the rest of his time cooking and cleaning the apartment. He finished with enough time to shower. After his shower, he quickly got dressed, just in time to hear Charlie walk through the front door.  
"Wow."  
"Wow? I spend hours trying to get this place ready for you and all you can say is wow?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you needed me to be all theatrical. I can try again if you want me too."  
"You know what, for being like that, yes I want you to do that."  
"Ok." Charlie cleared his throat, "Oh my god. Don, did you do this all for me? Its amazing. You're the best boyfriend ever." kissing his cheek, "I love you soooooo much." kissing his lips.  
The kiss didn't last long because Don couldn't help but start laughing.  
"Ok ok, no more. You're forgiven."  
Kissing once again, Don had to end it early cause he knew that if they continued, then he wouldn't stop and all of his hard work would have gone to waste.  
"Are you hungry? Cause I made dinner."  
"Oh really. Its going to be a special night isn't it?"  
They spent their time eating, talking, laughing, and drinking. By the time they were done they couldn't help but jump on each other.  
(*I'm not going to write the sex scene but maybe I will later on in the story*)  
By the time they were finished, they felt satisfied and the happiest they've ever been.  
But when has this kind of happiness ever lasted long before.


End file.
